The Career Diaries
by Forever.Alone2015
Summary: AU Highschool. After Peeta's parents died he is forced to live with his aunt Johanna. He soon gets caught in a love triangle between two brothers-Cato and Marvel, both have secrets that will forever change Peeta's life, possibly forever. Heavily based on the Vampire Diaries.


**Disclaimer**: The Hunger Games does not belong to me. If it did...well let's just say Peeta and Cato would have made it out of the Games ;)

**Note:** This is my very first piece of fanfiction, so bear with me. Shoutouts to YoungArtist77, AllenCampbell, and Leyvaten-Wench for inspiring me to join the Peeto/Pato ship!

**Warning:** Peeta/Cato/Marvel slash; don't like it, then don't read it. Rating might move up from T to M…still deciding what to do. And please help me on the speed of the story, I have no idea how fast or how slow readers want the story to go.

Now to the actual story! Note: Cato will not be making an appearance until a few chapters later, maybe sooner. I'm following the plot of the Vampire Diaries but I might shorten the plot greatly or just go to an AU so I don't bore you guys xD

**Chapter 1: Pilot**

Marvel sits on top of the roof of his house, staring at the sunrise in deep in thought. _I shouldn't have come here…but I know the risks. I have no choice…I have to know him_. He sighs, then jumps down to the ground, a three-story drop that would have killed any normal human being, but he's not normal…

* * *

Peeta wakes up and stretches his arms, immediately reaching for his journal. He has always written in a journal to help clear his thoughts ever since he could write. He has the entire collection stored in a locker under his bed, safe from prying eyes. "Peeta, wake up! It's your first day of school, I don't want you to be late already!" yells his aunt Johanna from the bottom of the staircase. _Great_ Peeta thinks, _I don't even have 5 minutes to myself without being yelled at by Johanna_. Peeta then smirks, thinking of all the wild things his crazy aunt did with him whenever his family stayed at her house. _Jeez that was a long time ago…well I have a couple of minutes, so I might as well write in my journal._

Dear journal,

Today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. The smile will say "I'm fine, thank you! Yes, I feel much better!" I will no longer be the sad little guy that lost both of his parents, I will start fresh, be someone new. That's the only way I'll make it through.

He then closes his journal and walks downstairs, making himself some coffee while Johanna freaks out about not being ready for their first day of school. His brother, Rye, walks in and grabs a bagel, rushing out of the house to stay out of the way of Johanna, who had to meet with her thesis advisor 5 minutes ago. Peeta receives a text message, saying "I'm here, where the fuck are you?" He smirks, mentally laughing at the way Foxface seems to cheer him up in her own crazy way. He walks to her car and sits at the front seat, placing his bookbag on his lap. "Good morning Foxface, how was your summer?" "Seriously, Breadboy? That's all you got? No I missed you, I almost died without seeing your face, none of that? Get. Out. Of. My. Car. Right. Now." Peeta looks at her questioningly, wondering if she's serious. "Jeez Breadboy I'm just kidding! You know me!" Foxface jokes as she drives towards the school, barely under the speed limit and swerving in between cars, which would normally scare any sane person, but Peeta was already used to her driving. After a few more minutes of catching up, they pull into the school parking lot. "Well," Foxface begins, "are you ready for our sophomore year at Panem high?"

* * *

Marvel walks to Panem High, wearing sunglasses to hide his eyes from the crowd of judgemental high schoolers rating all the guys and girls mentally. He's also wearing a black jacket with a hoodie and jeans to blend in with the crowd. Walking to the front office to get his class schedule, he sighs, thinking about him. _I hope I get put into classes with him…I just have to make sure I don't repeat the same mistakes I made 150 years ago…_He sees some teenagers dealing drugs, the dealer being a freshman, which surprises him. Marvel thinks he's seen the guy before, but brushes it off. He is 166 after all, he has seen a lot of people over the years. _Well, time to start high school…again_.

* * *

Peeta and Foxface talk about how there is a lack of eye candy at this school, none of the guys are hot. _Yes, I know I'm gay and I wouldn't have a chance to date any of the straight guys at school, but that doesn't mean I can admire their looks_ Peeta thinks. They head to Bonnie's locker to drop off the textbooks they have gotten over the summer when they see Gale at the other end of the hallway. Peeta waves at him, but Gale looks at him with pain, slams his locker shut and walks away. Foxface looks at Peeta with a sad expression while explaining his actions. "He is still in pain from you dumping him, he's just trying to play it cool but secretly I think he still loves you" Peeta sighs, then starts thinking about the past relationship when Glimmer tackles him. "Peeta! It's soo good to see you! How are you?" Peeta insists that he's fine, then Glimmer happily skips away, her blonde hair bouncing up and down. Peeta, Foxface, Glimmer, and Gale have been best friends since preschool, but they have slowly drifted apart, with the exception of Peeta and Foxface, after the accident. Peeta and Foxface laugh it off then walk towards their first class, which is by the front office, which is known as the school's Capitol. Passing it Foxface sees a guy wearing a black jacket with a hoodie and jeans at the front desk, exclaiming "That's easily a 10." Peeta looks, sighing "Foxface, all I see is a back." Foxface then pouts, defending herself by arguing, "Well, it's a very hot back" Peeta laughs, then catches Rye running into the bathroom. "Hold on Foxface, I have to do something really fast." Foxface nods, not paying any attention to him as she stares at the new mystery guy.

* * *

The receptionist, Portia, looks over his records, stating that there are a lot of documents missing from his transfer request. Marvel then compels her to believe the records are there, she must simply look again. _I hate changing people's minds by erasing some memories, but it must be done for my secret to be safe_. He turns around to catch a redheaded girl staring at her. He walks past her, heading to the bathroom. Without his sunglasses on he catches several girls staring at his direction and the redheaded girl following him at a distance. A blonde girl staring at him walks into a closed door. Marvel laughs to himself, for the girl looked very pretty. If he wasn't gay he would definitely ask her out.

* * *

Peeta storms into the bathroom, catching Rye putting eyedrops into his eyes. He grabs Rye's face and looks into his eyes, which are dilated. "Rye! You're only a freshman and you're already dealing? What's wrong with you? I gave you a summer pass but school started so there's no excuse to be doing this! You know what? I'm done watching you destroy yourself." Rye squirms under Peeta's lecturing. Peeta notices Rye's face express regret for a second, and then calms himself down. "Rye, I know this isn't you…I know it hurts. But please, stop doing this, I care for you too." Rye then walks out shamefully, leaving Peeta to his thoughts in the bathroom.

After having a few minutes to think about what just happened, Peeta walks out of the bathroom and almost runs into the mystery guy from the office. He starts to apologize, but makes the mistake of looking up and staring into the mystery guy's forest green eyes, easily getting lost in them. The mystery guy is the first to talk, asking, "Is this the men's restroom?" Peeta manage to stutter out a yes. They then have those cheesy moments where two people try to walk out of the other's way but end up blocking the person. This happens between the two a couple of times before Peeta stops and apologizes. He then looks back and introduces himself. "I'm Peeta," he says while extending his arm out. "Marvel," the other guy replies while shaking his hand. "Well," Marvel begins, "I have to go, so I guess I'll see you around?" Peeta replies with a nod, then walks towards Foxface, who is giving him a knowing look. "What?" he asks her. She replies, "Oh, nothing" while smirking. They then head towards Mr. Thorson's class. Mr. Thorson, known to the students as Brutus, teaches history. Peeta sits at his assigned seat, which is near the door. He's a few minutes early so he heads to the back where Foxface is sitting and chats with her until the bell rings. At that moment, a few students walk in, including Gale and Marvel. _Oh boy,_ Peeta thinks to himself, _sophomore year will be so fun_.

**Sorry for the short chapter! It's my very first time at writing fanfic, and as you can tell I'm not that good at it. I don't know how I should do this, should I do it in 3****rd**** person omniscient or should I do 1****st**** person? Constructive criticism please? Is this a good idea? Should I drop this idea and do another fic? Please review, I want to know how the audience feels about this (bored, interested, etc.) Thanks for taking the time to read this, I hope you guys are interested!**

** 2015**


End file.
